El profesor Layton y la piedra del tiempo
by irenereru
Summary: Esta es la continuacion de mi otro fic, "El profesor Layton y la ciudad de las sombras". ¡Si no lo habeis mirado, hacedlo! Layton se enfrenta a un nuevo caso: una piedra que si la chutas, te teletransportas a traves del tiempo o del espacio.
1. Chapter 1

Puzle 1: El chico misterioso7:00 am… Otra vez la misma rutina… Levantarse, ir a la universidad, dar clases y volver a casa… Excepto por 1 cosa… Desde hace 4 meses que mi rutina ha cambiado de manera considerable. Bueno, los 2 primeros meses no podía moverme, estaba ingresado en el hospital. Pero ahora que he retomado mi vida de profesor, me siento mucho mejor. La razón… Alice. Ella es mi hermana, pero tiene 5 años. Si, 5 años. Se hace pasar por mi "hija desaparecida misteriosamente y que nunca había escuchado hablar de ella". Hubieron bastantes conflictos en mi ultimo caso. Prefiero no hablar de ello… Ahora, ella viene todos los días conmigo a dar clases, y gracias a ella, mi popularidad ha crecido mucho, porque me ayuda a hacer que mis clases sean mas divertidas. Si, todo esta bien. Excepto por lo que sucedió hace un tiempo… Yo y Alice estábamos tranquilamente en mi despacho tomando un poco de te, cuando de pronto escuchamos ruidos de dentro de uno de mis armarios.

- ¿Q-Que es eso?

- Voy a ver…

Entonces abrí la puerta y… Salio un niño de dentro.

- ¡AH! ¿¡Q-QUIEN ERES TU!

- ¡AH! ¡ME HAS ASUSTADO!

- Perdón…

- O-Oye, chico…

- Em… ¿Si?

- ¿Quien eres tu y como has llegado hasta dentro de este armario?

- ¿Eh? ¿Armario?

- Si.

- ¿Puede decirme una cosa?

- ¿Si?

- … ¿En que año estamos?

- Bueno, estamos en (…).

- ¡Ah! ¡Menos mal! ¡He vuelto al presente!

- ¿Que?

Entonces el niño vio una piedra con colores en el suelo.

- ¡Ah! Aquí esta. Disculpad las molestias…

- ¿Y esa piedra?

- ¡Es la piedra del tiempo!

- L-La… ¿Piedra del tiempo?

- Si. Lo único que tienes que hacer es lanzarla al aire y chutarla. Entonces te tele transportas o a través del tiempo o a través del espacio. Pero siempre, cuando la chutas, la primera vez te lleva a un lugar desconocido y luego vuelves a donde estabas al principio.

- ¿Q-Que?

- Os voy a hacer una demostración.

Entonces lanzo la piedra al aire, la chuto, y el y la piedra desaparecieron.

- … ¿Que… Acaba… De suceder?

- No tengo ni idea, Alice…

- Que raro ha sido… Me gustaría haber chutado yo la piedra…

- P-Pero… ¿Esto ha sido real?

- Supongo… ¿No?

Al principio creíamos que todo esto era una locura… Pero cuando lo probamos nosotros mismos, nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Puzle 2: Nos volvemos a ver**

Al volver a casa, Alice y yo vimos que delante de la puerta de mi casa había una mujer con el niño que apareció dentro de un armario esa misma mañana. Cuando me vio, la mujer le pregunto al niño:

- ¿Es ese?

- Si, mama.

Entonces se acerco a mi y a Alice.

- ¡Señor!

- Em… ¿Si? ¿Que desea señorita?

- ¡¿Usted ha visto como mi hijo desaparecía delante de sus ojos esta mañana?

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Seguro que lo vieron!

- ¡Tomas, no te metas! ¡Es el quien tiene que responder!

- La verdad es que si. Ese niño apareció de repente dentro de un armario de mi despacho y al darle una patada a una piedra, desapareció.

- ¿E-Es eso cierto?

- Le aseguro que si.

Entonces la mujer se quedo pensativa.

- Lo siento mucho, Tomas… No me he fiado de tu palabra…

- ¡Tranquila, mama! Estas perdonada.

- Disculpad, pero… ¿Alguien me puede explicar que sucede aquí?

- Vera… Mi hijo Tomas hace una semana encontró una piedra muy rara en el suelo y empezó a decirme que podía viajar por el tiempo y el espacio. Hoy me dijo que había aparecido en el despacho de un tipo con sombrero que era profesor. ¡Y justamente hoy en el periódico había un articulo sobre usted! Se lo he enseñado a Tomas y me ha dicho que era usted. Y he decidido preguntarle en persona si realmente el podía hacer todo eso con solo una piedra. Ahora he comprobado que es cierto.

- Mama, te has dejado una cosa.

- ¿Que cosa, cariño?

- Que cuando viajo en el tiempo, la gente no puede ni verme ni tocarme.

- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Porque te sucede solo cuando viajas en el tiempo, muchacho?

- No lo se… Es raro…

- Raro, ¿eh?

- Si. ¿Quiere probarlo?

- ¿Probarlo? ¿Yo?

- ¡Si, pruébalo Her-¡… Quiero decir… ¡"Papa"!

- B-Bueno, si insistís…

El chico me dio la piedra y me volvió a contar como funcionaba.

- Lo único que tienes que hacer es lanzar la piedra al aire y darle una patada. Cuando quieras volver tienes que decir "Deseo volver a mi época" y ya esta.

- Parece muy fácil.

- Ahora hágalo.

Lance la piedra al aire le di una patada con todas mis fuerzas. De pronto, desaparecí de donde estaban Alice y los demás y volví a aparecer unos metros mas allá.

- ¿Que tal te ha ido?

- H-Ha sido…

- Emocionante, ¿verdad?

- H-Horrible…

- ¿Eh? ¿Porque? Si yo siempre me lo paso bien…

Cuando le di una mirada a Alice, ella lo entendió todo.

- Oh, vaya…

- ¿Eh? ¿Que ocurre?

- ¡Ah, no, no, nada! Por cierto… ¿Tomas?

- Si.

- ¿Nos puedes prestar tu piedra?

- ¿EH?

- ¡Por favor, Tomas!

- Alice, ¿para que la quieres?

- Quiero averiguar un par de cosas.

Y otra vez, solo con la mirada, los dos nos entendimos a la perfección.

- Hmm… Bueno, vale. Os la presto una semana. ¡Pero solo una semana!

- ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Te aseguro que te la devolveremos!

- ¿De verdad?

- Por supuesto. Eso es lo que hace un caballero.

- ¡Ok, confió en vosotros!

Y el niño y su madre se fueron.

- … Oye…

- ¿Si, Alice?

- A donde has ido, es… Cuando murieron papa y mama, ¿verdad?

- … Si.

- … P-Por favor, a pesar de que es doloroso para los 2… ¿P-Puedes contarme lo que sucedió?

- Si, pero además…

- ¿Si?

- Lo que nos contó Beltran sobre ese dia… Es cierto… Ella quemo nuestra casa junto con nuestra madre dentro, ella puso las bombas que hicieron que esas ruinas se vinieran abajo cuando nuestro padre estaba dentro… Todo eso lo hizo, pero además… Lo hizo riéndose de nosotros…

- ¡Maldita bruja!

- Alice.

- ¿Si?

- Vamos dentro. Seguro que Luke y Flora nos están esperando para tomar el te.

- ¡Si!

Alice y yo entramos dentro de casa, y tal y como había dicho, Luke y Flora nos estaban esperando sin saber lo que acababa de suceder. Pero, a pesar de todo… Ese viaje fue el primero de los muchos que sucedieron después.


	3. Chapter 3

**Puzle 3: Parecidos y reencuentros**

Al entrar en casa, Alice y yo les explicamos a Luke y a Flora el asunto de la piedra.

- Todo esto es muy raro… Profesor, ¿de verdad que ha viajado al pasado?

- Si, muchacho… Todo eso ha sido realmente raro…

- Profesor, ¿puedo probar yo?

- ¿Eh? ¿Flora? P-Pero… Quizás es peligroso…

- ¡No te preocupes, Luke! ¡Estaré bien!

- P-Pero…

- Alice, dame la piedra.

- ¡Aquí tienes Flora!

Y sin decir nada, Flora lanzo la piedra al aire, la chuto y desapareció durante unos instantes. Volvió a aparecer en la sala del lado a donde estábamos.

- F-Flora, ¿estas bien? Te ves algo rara…

- Q-Que raro ha sido todo…

- ¿Que te ha ocurrido? ¿Has viajado en el tiempo?

- N-No… Porque estaba exactamente en el mismo dia y el mismo año que ahora…

- Entonces… ¿Has viajado por el espacio?

- C-Creo que si… Pero he ido a un lugar donde he visto al profesor…

- ¿Y como iba vestido?

- Con chaqueta, sombrero y falda.

- Ah, ya veo… Un momento… ¿Falda?

- Emm… Si…

Luke empezó a reír.

- ¿De que te ríes, Luke?

- El profesor… ¡¿Con faldas? ¡Jajajaja!

- Es que…

- ¿Es que?

- El profesor no era un hombre… Era una mujer…

Todos nos quedamos de piedra. ¿Yo? ¿Una mujer?

- Y… ¿Y como sabes que era el profesor, Flora?

- Pues veras… Esto es lo que ha sucedido…

(Flashback)

- ¡Oh, no! ¿Donde estoy? Lo mejor será que pregunte a alguien… ¡Disculpe!

- ¿Si? ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

- ¿D-Donde estoy?

- ¿Eh? ¿Que donde estas? ¡En Londres, querida!

- Oh, ya veo… Y… Otra cosa…

- ¿Si?

- ¿En que año, mes y dia estamos?

- ¿Eh? Pues en (…).

- ¡Ya veo! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Por cierto… ¿No nos hemos visto en otra parte?

- ¿Nosotras dos? Ahora que lo dices, ¡te pareces mucho a un chico que vive conmigo!

- ¡Es verdad, profesora!

De detrás de la mujer apareció una niña de la edad de Luke.

- ¡Se parece mucho a Florence!

- ¿Florence? Lo siento mucho, pero yo me llamo Flora… Por cierto, ¿como os llamáis?

- Yo me llamo Harun Layton y esta es…

- ¡Luka Triton! ¡Aprendiz numero 1 de la profesora Layton!

- ¡Ostras!

- ¿Hmm? ¿Te sucede algo?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, no, no, nada! ¡G-Gracias por todo!

- D-De nada… Supongo…

- ¡Vamos, profesora, que Ren nos esta esperando!

- Es verdad. Vamos Luka, seguro que Ren ya ha llegado a mi despacho.

(Fin de flashback)

- Supongo que Ren seria Remi…

- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH? ¡¿ME LLAMO LUKA?

- Eso parece, Luke…

- ¿Y yo no estaba?

- No… Lo siento, Alice…

- Vaya… Bueno, otra vez será…

De pronto, llamaron al teléfono.

- ¿Si?

- "Profesor, ¿donde esta? Ya hace rato que lo espero en su despacho…"

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh, no! ¡Es verdad! Lo siento mucho, Remi…

- "¡No pasa nada! Voy hacia su casa."

- De acuerdo. Te estaremos esperando aquí.

Y colgué el teléfono.

- Era Remi, ahora viene hacia aquí.

- ¡Que bien! ¡Espero que traiga algún pastel para comer!

- ¡Jeje! ¡Que goloso eres, Luke!

- ¡Ejeje!

Al cabo de un rato, escuchamos la voz de Remi detrás de la puerta.

- Bueno, ¡al fin he llegado! ¿Eh? Un momento, ¡¿quien eres tu?

- Ah, no, es que…

(Dentro de casa)

- Esa voz…

- Profesor, ¿ocurre algo?

- Emm… No, nada, solo ilusiones mías…

- "¡Blam!" "¡Crash!" "¡Plom!"

- ¡Profesor, vamos a ver!

- ¡Si!

Abrimos la puerta de golpe. Remi estaba de pie y frente a ella un tipo tirado al suelo.

- ¡¿P-Pero que haces? ¡¿Porque me has pegado?

- ¡Eh! ¡Tu eres…!

Entonces se levanto del suelo y se giro hacia nosotros. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando yo me adelante.

- ¡¿QUE? ¡N-NO PUEDE SER!

- ¡OH, NO! ¡Y-YO…!

- Creí… Creí que hacia 20 años que habías muerto…

- L-Lo siento… En realidad, yo…

- Ven aquí.

- ¿Eh?

- Que vengas aquí.

El se acerco a mi. Pareció como si nos hubiéramos leído la mente. Los 2 nos abrazamos.

- ¡LO SIENTO MUCHOOOO!

- ¡NO PASA NADAAA! ¡ME ALEGRO DE VOLVER A VERTE!

Al cabo de 5 minutos nos tranquilizamos.

- Pero dime… ¿Que te ha sucedido durante tantos años, Lando?

- Es justamente por eso que he venido hasta aquí. He estado investigando y he descubierto que he hecho cosas horribles…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Veras, yo… Yo en realidad… En realidad era un tipo llamado Descole.

- ¿Q-Que? ¿T-Tu eras Descole?

- Si… Me habían controlado la mente. Pero lo peor… Es que yo en persona acepte…

- ¿Que? ¿Porque? ¿Que razón había?

- O aceptaba… O tu morirías…

- ¿Que? ¿Cuando?

- Hace 20 años, en esas ruinas… Recibiste un buen golpe… Y me obligaron a aceptar en convertirme en Descole para salvarte la vida…

- Ya recuerdo… Fue horrible… Pero bueno, cuéntame todo esto dentro, por favor…

- Si, parece que va a llover…

Y así, todos entramos dentro y tomamos asiento en la sala principal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Puzle 4: Pasado**

Todos entramos a mi casa y pasamos a la sala principal para hablar un rato sobre lo que había sucedido. Nos sentamos repartidos en 2 sofás. Por una parte, estábamos Luke, Remi y yo, y por el otro, estaban Lando, Flora, Alice y su perro. Entonces Alice hizo una pregunta que me puso realmente pensativo:

- ¿Y vosotros dos, cuando os visteis por primera vez?

- ¡Oh, Alice, de eso ya hace mucho!

- ¡Si, solo teníamos 10 años cuando nos conocimos Hershel y yo!

- ¿Q-Que teníamos 10 años? ¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Fue cuando se impuso esa horrible ley!

- ¿Ley? ¿Que ley?

- Vosotros sois demasiado pequeños, pero quizás tu si que sabes de que hablo, Remi.

- Lo siento, profesor… Yo por aquel entonces era muy pequeña y vivía en Japón…

- Ah, es cierto… Pues bien, cuando hacia poco que había cumplido los 10 años, una ley horrible fue implantada, y si no se seguía al pie de la letra, te mataban.

- ¡¿QUE?

- Exacto. Miles de personas murieron a causa de esta ley y se llamaba… Ley anti-huérfanos.

- ¿A-Anti-huérfanos?

- Así es, Luke. Me vi obligado a abandonar la casa de doctor Shrader para pasar a vivir solo en la calle. La policía perseguía, capturaba y mataba delante de toda la ciudad a cualquier huérfano o persona que los ayudara.

- Que horrible…

- Recuerdo que era una noche de invierno, cerca de las navidades. Estaba solo en la calle. Hacia días que no comía nada de nada. Me encontraba fatal, al limite de mis fuerzas. Me senté cerca de un árbol y me limite a contemplar la fría nieve y las luces que decoraban las calles. De pronto, escuche: "¡Ey, ahí hay un niño!" "Vamos, seguro que es huérfano." Cuando me quise dar cuenta, tenia varios policías cerca mío. Cubierto por el pánico, eché a correr. Entonces, los policías fueron hacia su coche y avisaron a todas las unidades cercanas para cogerme. Yo tenia la esperanza de poder llegar a un lugar seguro, pero para mi desgracia, los policías iban armados con pistolas y empezaron a dispararme. Yo estaba tan débil que no podía seguir corriendo, y entonces, una de las balas me alcanzo. Caí en la nieve que empezó a mancharse con mi sangre, volviéndose de color rojo. Los policías se acercaron a mi para comprobar mi estado: "Seguramente solo le quedan 3 o 5 minutos de vida. Le hemos alcanzado un órgano interno importante." "Pues entonces dejémoslo aquí. Total, ¿que mas da matarlo en comisaría que dejarlo aquí?" Cuando se fueron, empecé a toser mucho, y cuando me di cuenta, estaba vomitando sangre. Ellos tenían razón, iba a morir. Pero de repente, vi como alguien se acercaba a mi. Era de mas o menos mi edad, y no pude verle bien. Entonces, me desmaye.

- Vaya… ¿Y que sucedió después?

- Lando, es tu turno.

- Si. Ahora os contare mi parte. Mi familia era y es multimillonaria.

- ¡¿En serio?

- Si, y en mi casa teníamos mucha gente a nuestro servicio. Mi padre y el primer ministro eran grandes amigos y eso nos proporciono una ventaja: si nos encontrábamos por la calle a algún huérfano, podíamos hacer que viniera a nuestra casa y trabajara para nosotros, y a cambio, nosotros les daríamos un lugar en donde vivir y donde no podrían hacerles nada. Un buen dia, haciendo las compras de navidad junto con una sirvienta, vi a lo lejos a alguien de mi edad muy mal herido. Le ordene a mi sirvienta que lo cogiera y que lo llevara a casa para que nuestros médicos personales lo curaran. Si hubiera tardado solo 1 minuto, ahora Hershel no estaría aquí.

- ¿Entonces, tu le salvaste la vida al profesor?

- Exacto. 2 meses mas tarde, ya se había recuperado por completo, y decidí que Hershel seria la persona que haría de amigo mío. Yo no había tenido nunca amigos, y quería saber que se sentía al tener uno. Al principio tenia miedo de el, pero poco a poco fuimos haciéndonos mas y mas amigos, hasta el punto en el que éramos inseparables. Pero un dia, mi padre me dijo que teníamos que matar a todos nuestros sirvientes que fueran huérfanos. Y eso incluía a Hershel.

- ¡Oh, no! ¿Y que hiciste?

- Me negué rotundamente. El era el único amigo que tenia, la primera persona que me hizo confiar en los demás. Pero mi padre insistió: "¡Lando, no hagas caso de lo que te dice tu interior! ¡El es solo un huérfano! Y recuerda, ¡que los huérfanos no tienen corazón!". Nosotros mismos teníamos que matarles. Mi padre acabo con todos excepto con Hershel, ya que el había insistido en que lo matara yo. Entonces, fuimos los 3 al patio trasero de mi casa y mi padre me entrego la pistola con la que había matado a todos los demás. Me dijo que apuntara al corazón, y era lo que intentaba, pero por dentro no deseaba que nada de esto sucediera. Mi padre me animaba para que disparara, pero en cambio, Hershel no había dicho nada. Simplemente me miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y sonreía de una manera que me hacia sentir mas tranquilo. De repente, apreté el gatillo. Le di en el brazo izquierdo. Solté la pistola y me dirigí hacia donde estaba el, pero mi padre me paro. "Vamos, Lando, solo tienes que apuntar un poco mejor y todo habrá acabado… ¡Para el, claro!" Se reía de Hershel. Se reía de su sufrimiento. Antes de que Hershel entrara en mi vida, mi padre para mi era un héroe. Pero entonces, era la persona que mas odiaba. Sin darme cuenta, mi padre se acercó hasta el y empezó a golpearle. Yo le decía que parara, que no era como los demás huérfanos, que le diéramos otra oportunidad. No me hizo caso. Estaba desesperado, y sin querer, la pistola se disparo y golpeo a un producto que causo una gran explosión. Mi casa empezó a arder. Hershel pudo librarse de mi padre, porque el volvió a entrar dentro para recoger todo lo que tenia valor. A el solo le importaba el dinero. Mi casa se vino abajo, y esta se llevo la vida de mi padre. Tenia miedo, no sabia donde ir. Pero Hershel me tranquilizo y juntos fuimos hasta casa de mi madre. Allí, fui muy bien recibido por mi madre, Y cuando quise darme cuenta, Hershel se iba de allí. Yo quería que se quedara conmigo, y cuando le pregunte porque no quería quedarse, el dijo: "Tu tienes suerte de tener a una madre que te quiera tanto. Te envidio mucho… Yo… Hecho de menos a mis padres, pero ellos nunca van a volver. Estoy destinado a estar solo para siempre. Y si intentáis ayudarme, os mataran a los dos, y… ¡Yo no quiero que haya mas victimas! ¡Ya se ha derramado demasiada sangre! ¡Ya he visto demasiadas personas morir! ¡No deseo que vosotros también muráis, y menos por mi culpa!" Hershel hecho a correr y se fue lejos, muy lejos… Tanto, que no lo volví a ver hasta al cabo de 5 años…


	5. Chapter 5

**Puzle 5: Enfermedad**

- Vaya, que historia mas triste, profesor…

- Si, no me puedo creer que vuestros pasados fueran tan duros…

- Pues la cosa no acaba aquí.

- ¡¿Que? ¡¿Todavía hay mas?

- Oh, por supuesto que si. Durante esos 5 años que estuve desaparecido, lo único que hacia era huir. Huir de la policía, de los ultra anti-huérfanos… En fin, de mucha gente. Y eso me hizo caer en una gran depresión. El hablar con alguien tranquilamente, el tener un rato de descanso, el disfrutar de la compañía de seres queridos… No tenia nada de eso… Fue terrible. Pero me hizo pensar en algo: si no me acerco a nadie, no podrán ni pegarme, ni insultarme, ni hacerme daño… Además, tampoco podía hacer amigos, porque sino, los matarían a todos… Así que decidí ir solo en todos los lados, hacerlo todo solo, sin ayuda de nadie. Y con esos pensamientos en mi mente, decidí por fin irme de Londres hasta un pueblo cerca de allí. Como que solo les llegaban unas pocas noticias de lo que sucedía en Londres, la única pega seria que desconfiaban de los huérfanos. Nada mas. Empecé a estudiar en un instituto de allí, y las cosas me iban bastante bien. Lo único es que seguía evitando el contacto con las personas. ¡Llegue hasta tal extremo, que ya ni siquiera hablaba! Entonces, fue cuando escuche unos rumores: mis compañeros de clase a veces hablaban sobre que alguien estaba muy enfermo. Y esa persona era Lando.

- ¡¿Que?

- Exacto. ¿Veis que Lando lleva un pañuelo en el cuello?

- ¿Si, que pasa con eso?

- Antes tenia una utilidad mayor: el esconder su enfermedad. Por lo que se ve, Lando había heredado una extraña enfermedad de su familia y poco a poco, fueron apareciendo manchas de color morado por todo su cuello. Los síntomas eran claros: principalmente, tenia mucha dificultad en respirar, provocaba fiebre de mas de 40 grados, y el cuerpo le dolía a horrores. Normalmente se le veía normal, pero en realidad, no lo estaba. Siempre tenia el apoyo de todos sus compañeros y amigos, pero un dia, en mitad de una clase, Lando se desmayo. Avisaron rápidamente a todos los médicos y dijeron que era demasiado tarde, que no se podía hacer nada. Lando iba a morir… Pero, el todavía tenia un poco de esperanzas. En un libro sobre medicina, se decía que había una planta que podía curar su enfermedad. Era una planta muy parecida al diente de león, pero que es de color amarillo y crece arriba del todo de las montañas nevadas en invierno. Estábamos en invierno, la época en la que crecía esa planta. El tenia la esperanza de que alguien lograra conseguir una de esas planta y entonces el pudiera curarse. Por desgracia, era demasiado peligroso aventurarse a una montaña para conseguir la planta. Lando estaba sin poder moverse de su cama, y apenas podía respirar. Sharon estuvo todo el tiempo al lado de Lando, porque ella seguía pensando que todavía podía salvarse.

- ¿Sharon? ¡Ah, ya, la mujer que conocimos en el caso de la mascara!

- Exacto. Un dia, los médicos dijeron que solo quedaban 10 días para que el muriera. Todo el mundo estaba muy alterado. Nadie quería que Lando muriera. Pero nadie era lo suficiente valiente como para arriesgar su vida para encontrar la planta. Un dia, fui hasta casa de Lando, y no me recibieron muy bien, que digamos… Sharon se asusto al verme porque creía que había ido a matar a Lando.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Porque pensó eso?

- ¿No te acuerdas, Luke? Piensa que entonces un huérfano significaba peligro.

- Ah, es verdad…

- Bien, seguimos… Cuando entre allí, Sharon se puso al lado de la cama donde estaba Lando, impidiéndome acercarme a el. Entonces vi un libro con una pagina abierta. Hablaba sobre la planta que necesitaba Lando para vivir. Por lo que se ve, se llamaba Almanita. Arranque la pagina y me fui. Pero antes de irme, ella me pregunto: "¿Para que has venido? ¿Es que no ves que Lando esta al borde de la muerte?" "Tranquila, se podrá bien." "¡¿Que? ¿P-Pero que no ves que esta muy mal?" "Lo se, pero todo el pueblo esta muy exaltado. Parece que este chico es muy importante para todos." "Si que lo es, si… Pero, ¿que es lo que pretendes?" "Dame de tiempo hasta mañana. El todavía estará vivo, ¿no?" "Espero que si…" "Pues entonces volveré mañana." Cuando me fui, me dirigí hasta una parada de autobús que había cerca de allí para dirigirme hasta la montaña mas cercana del pueblo. Empecé a subir la montaña, sin prisa pero sin pausa, hasta que llegue a un lugar donde había un montón de ciervos. Había uno que era realmente grande y que me miraba con cara de asesino. Seguí mi camino adelante y vi que en el otro lado del acantilado que tenia delante estaba la Almanita. Pero no sabia como llegar hasta a ella. Entonces, el ciervo con mirada asesina se abalanzo sobre mi y empezó a golpearme hasta el punto de romperme un brazo y una pierna. Por suerte, logre esquivar uno de sus ataques que acabo en un árbol que cayo y me hizo un puente para poder pasar y coger la planta. Pase hasta el otro lado, me hice con la planta y cuando estaba atravesando de nuevo el árbol, el ciervo se abalanzo sobre el árbol y el impacto hizo que el tronco se partiera en dos. Eche a correr y logre llegar al otro lado, pero el ciervo volvió a golpearme cada vez con mas y mas fuerza. Por suerte para mi, unos montañeros asustaron a todos los ciervos y pude escapar.

- ¿Pero porque no pidió ayuda a los montañeros para que le curaran las heridas?

- Porque me habrían quitado la planta. Era un ejemplar en peligro de extinción.

- Ah, ya veo…

- Cuando llegue hasta casa de Lando, Sharon se asusto al verme de nuevo, pero esa vez, era por mi aspecto. Estaba totalmente herido, al borde de desmayarme. Entonces ella dijo: "¿P-Pero que te ha sucedido?" Entonces le di la planta. "E-Esto es…" "Una Almanita. Ahora tu amigo se podrá salvar." Cuando le entregue la planta, me desmaye del dolor. Ella llamo a los médicos y en seguida me curaron todas las heridas. Mientras tanto, Sharon preparo un te especial para Lando con la planta que había traído. Cuando el se recupero un poco, le pregunto a Sharon de donde había sacado la Almanita. Ella le contó todo lo que sabia. Cuando se recupero prácticamente del todo, fue a buscarme para que le diera explicaciones: "¿Porque arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía? ¡Si apenas nos conocemos!" "Porque hay gente que habría sufrido por tu muerte." "¿Que?" "Lo que has oído. Si te he salvado, ha sido porque hay muchas personas que habrían sufrido por tu muerte. Si yo hubiera muerto en el intento, nadie se habría preocupado por mi, porque igualmente, yo solo soy un huérfano, ¿no? Así que la gente no se habría preocupado por mi y todos estarían felices porque tu estarías bien." Lando no entendió nada de lo que le dije. Pero mas tarde, sucedió algo peor.

- ¿A-Algo peor? ¿El que?

- La policía de Londres me encontró.


	6. Chapter 6

**Puzle 6: Error**

- ¡¿Queeee?

- ¡¿La policía lo encontró, profesor?

- Exacto. Pero antes de eso…

- ¿Antes de eso que?

- Viene la "gran estrategia de Lando".

- ¿Gran estrategia? ¿Que estrategia?

- Pues…

- Quería devolverle el favor de salvarme la vida siendo su amigo.

- ¿Y que tal?

- No se separaba de mi lado ni un momento. Lando, eras un pesado.

- ¡¿Eh?

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Ibas a mi lado todo el santo dia!

- B-Bueno… Es que se te veía tan deprimido que…

- Bueno, volviendo al tema principal… Desde que empezó el curso en el instituto que yo no aprobaba ni 1 examen.

- ¿EH? ¿Pero como? ¡Si usted es muy listo, profesor! ¿Como puede ser que suspendiera?

- Oh, Luke, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿Darme cuenta de que?

- Todo es todo el rato por la misma razón, Luke…

- ¿Porque usted es huérfano?

- Exacto. En realidad, el profesor no me aprobaba por esa razón.

- ¡Que cruel!

- Si. Pero igualmente, yo no lo sabia. Veía que todo el mundo aprobaba excepto yo, y eso hacia enfadarme mucho conmigo mismo. Por eso, cuando teníamos un examen, me quedaba despierto hasta altas horas de la noche para estudiar. Y a pesar de todo, seguía sin aprobar… A veces hacia tal sobre esfuerzo que al dia siguiente no podía ni moverme… Por suerte, Lando se dio cuenta de un detalle una vez.

- ¿Un detalle?

- ¿Puedo explicar yo esta parte?

- Claro, Lando.

- ¡Bien! Fue un dia cualquiera, nos acababan de entregar un examen de historia. Recuerdo que había sacado un 8 y que estaba muy contento. Entonces, fui a ver que nota había sacado Hershel, y vi que había sacado un 4, 9. Estabas realmente deprimido…

- ¡Si, es cierto!

- De pronto, vi que otro compañero de mi clase también había sacado un 4,9, pero fue a hablar con el profesor y le subió la nota al 5. Pensé que Hershel podía hacer lo mismo y insistí en que fuera a hablar con el profesor para que le subiera la nota. El no quería hacerlo, pero al final, yo mismo cogí su examen y me plante delante de la mesa del profesor. Entonces le dije: "Por favor, profesor, ¿puede hacerme un favor?" "Lando, espera…" "Profesor, Hershel ha sacado un 4,9 en el examen y como que he visto que con aquel chico de allí le ha subido la nota a 5 para estar aprobado, he pensado que podría hacer lo mismo con mi amigo." "Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo." "¡¿Que? ¡¿Porque?" "Porque el chico al que le he subido la nota se había esforzado en estudiar para el examen, en cambio tu amigo no." Me enfade muchísimo con el profesor. Hershel y yo compartíamos habitación, y justamente ese dia habíamos estado estudiando juntos hasta las 11 de la noche. Yo estaba muy cansado y me fui a dormir, pero Hershel me dijo que solo estaría un ratito mas estudiando y que entonces se iría a dormir. Yo le hice caso. ¡A las 4 de la mañana me desperté y Hershel todavía estaba estudiando! Le obligue a que dejara de estudiar porque sino al dia siguiente estaría totalmente agotado, y igualmente, ¡el insistía en que quería estudiar mas! Por suerte, logre que se durmiera. Es por eso que me enfade tanto con el profesor. Hershel había estado toda la noche estudiando y para el profesor eso no era esforzarse. Y como no, explote. Le conté al profesor todo lo que había estudiado Hershel para aprobar, y aun así, me dijo que no le iba a subir la nota. Empecé a gritarle al profesor, y eso hizo que toda la clase se acercara a ver que pasaba. Le pedí una buena razón para que no le aprobara, y entonces el profesor dijo a los 4 vientos: "¡Ya basta! ¡No puedo aprobarle y ya esta! ¡Así que deje de insistir, Ascard!" "¡Ni hablar! ¡Necesito una buena razón!" "¡¿Quieres una buena razón? ¡Esta bien, te la daré!" "Lando, por favor, basta… No sigas con esto…" "¡Ni hablar, Hershel! ¡Ayer te mataste a estudiar y ahora no quiere aprobarte sin tener una razón convincente!" "¡¿Quieres una razón? ¡Esta bien, esta es la razón: ese tipo el cual dices que es tu amigo… ¡ES HUÉRFANO!" Pocos éramos los que sabíamos ese secreto… Y de pronto, en un momento, todo el mundo lo sabia. En un segundo, la clase se lleno de susurros. De pronto, todos empezaron a insultar a Hershel. Le decían cosas realmente horribles, tan horribles que incluso a mi me dolían. Todo el mundo empezó a agruparse donde estábamos yo, Hershel y el profesor. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, varias personas empezaron a pegar a Hershel. Entonces, a causa de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, Hershel empezó a llorar. Cuando se dieron cuenta, todos los de mi clase empezaron a burlarse de el. Todos excepto yo y Sharon, la cual también sabia el secreto. De repente, Hershel se levanto del suelo y salio corriendo. Incluso una vez ya se había ido, mis compañeros seguían burlándose de el. Me sentí muy culpable por ello. Salí de la clase porque ya habían terminado las clases y me dirigí hacia el lugar donde pensaba que estaría Hershel: un árbol muy grande situado a las afueras del pueblo. Cuando llegue, Hershel seguía llorando por todo lo que le había sucedido. Cuando el vio que me estaba acercando, dejo de llorar. Me senté a su lado y le pregunte si podía hacer algo por el. Me dijo que no. Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde allí, hablando de temas sin ninguna importancia. A las 7 de la tarde, decidimos volver a nuestra habitación. En el camino de vuelta estuvimos totalmente es silencio, y al llegar, varios policías nos estaban esperando: "¿Alguno de vosotros dos se llama Hershel Layton?" "¿Porque lo preguntan? ¿Ha hecho algo malo?" "Responded a la pregunta." Entonces, un chico de mi clase apareció de detrás de los policías: "¡Es ese, el del pelo a lo afro!" "¿Con que eres tu el maldito huérfano, eh? ¿Creíste que podías escapar de nosotros? ¡Pues no! Ahora mismo vienes con nosotros." Se me congelo la sangre. Me puse entre Layton y ellos y dije: ¿A-A donde lo llevaran?" "¡Oh, tranquilo! ¡Ese chico va a ser muy feliz! ¡Va a volver a reunirse con su familia!" "¡E-Esperad! ¿N-No podrían hacer una excepción?" "¿Hmm? ¿Estas intentando ayudarle?" "Agentes, no le hagan caso. El no tiene nada que ver conmigo." Me quede de piedra. Después de lo que le había hecho, ¡me estaba salvando de nuevo! No podía soportarlo. Me tire contra los policías: "¡No, no le hagáis daño! ¡Hershel es mi amigo! ¡Si es por el dinero, puedo daros lo que sea, soy multimillonario! ¡Pero por favor, no matéis a Hershel! ¡Os lo suplico!" "Lo siento, pero son ordenes del primer ministro. Tienes suerte de que no te matemos a ti también." Entre en estado de shock. Estaba tan aturdido, que los policías cogieron a Hershel y se lo llevaron hasta el árbol de donde veníamos, para que nadie viera como mataban cruelmente a Hershel. Cuando reaccione, ya era demasiado tarde. Los policías habían disparado a Hershel en los riñones. Fui corriendo hasta ellos y, no se como, logre hacer que los policías dejaran ir a Hershel por una gran suma de dinero. Cuando los policías se fueron, me acerque hasta Hershel: "Hershel, por favor, abre los ojos. ¡Te lo suplico, ábrelos!" "L-Lando…" "No hables, o te desangraras…" "L-Lo siento…" "No, perdóname a mi. Por favor, aguarda aquí, voy a buscar ayuda. No te preocupes, saldrás de esta, te lo prometo." Y salí corriendo hasta el hospital. Allí, avisaron a una ambulancia que fue a recoger a Hershel. Al llegar, lo llevaron directamente a un quirófano. 2 horas mas tarde, uno de los médicos me dijo que Hershel había perdido los 2 riñones, y si no recibía rápido 1, moriría. Fui corriendo al pueblo pidiendo a gritos un donante, pero ninguno era compatible con Hershel. Excepto 2 personas. Sharon y yo. Pero a Sharon le daba mucho miedo que la operasen, igual que yo, pero, recordé que Hershel se había sacrificado para salvarme, a pesar de apenas conocernos. Me daba mucho miedo, pero, sentí que debía hacerlo. Así que al volver al hospital, dije que yo le daría a Hershel uno de mis riñones. Fui a ver a Hershel para comentárselo, y el se negó rotundamente. No quería que me pusiera en peligro, pero, no le hice caso. En unos 5 minutos, ya estábamos los dos de camino hacia el quirófano. Estaba muy asustado, pero en esos momentos solo pensaba en que iba a salvar a Hershel. A la mañana siguiente, recibí varias visitas, todos diciéndome lo mismo: "¡¿Es que estas loco o que? ¡¿Porque has hecho eso?" Nadie lo entendía. Pero yo, sin embargo, me sentía como un héroe, porque había salvado a una persona. A una persona que también se había sacrificado por mi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Puzle 7: Visita inesperada**

Todos nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato porque se empezaba a hacer incomodo el explicar mi historia de cuando era mas joven. Pero ese silencio nos permitió a todos los de la sala escuchar un "click" que pareció provenir de mi interior.

- ¿Profesor, que ha sido eso?

- C-Creo que venia de dentro mío…

- ¿Pero como? Las personas no hacemos "click"… ¿Como se explica eso?

- Ni idea, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Entonces, va a pasar algo malo!

- Oh, tranquilo Luke… Seguro que solo es cosa mía…

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro.

De pronto escuchamos como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta. Por detrás de la puerta escuchamos una voz fina de mujer:

- Que raro… No me he confundido de llave… ¿Porque no se abre?

Entonces dije desde dentro:

- Oiga, ¿quien es usted y que hace en mi casa?

- ¿Eh? ¿P-Pero quien es usted? ¡Esta es mi casa! ¿Como ha entrado?

- Le repito que esta es mi casa, y he entrado con la llave.

- ¿Como? ¡O-Oiga, abra la puerta, por favor!

Y como no, le hice caso. Al abrir me lleve un susto de muerte, pero ella también. Los dos gritamos a la vez, y eso hizo que todos vinieran corriendo. Entonces, Flora se quedo de piedra.

- ¡¿Flora, que te ocurre?

- E-E-Es… ¡Es ella!

- ¿Eh? ¿Es que conoces a esta mujer?

- ¡Profesor, señorita! ¡Poneos uno al lado del otro!

Y lo hicimos. Ella y yo éramos prácticamente idénticos. Todos se asustaron al darse cuenta y también gritaron.

- ¡Esto es increíble!

- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el "click" de antes?

- Dinos profesora Layton, ¿Como has llegado hasta aquí?

- B-Bueno… Yo estaba tranquilamente en mi casa hablando con Luka, Florence, Ren, Alice, Laura y la perrita de Alice… Nada mas…

- U-Un momento… Luka soy yo, Florence es Flora, Alice… Será Alice, ¿No? Después… La perrita es Rayo, el perro de Alice, y Laura es… ¿Lando?

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Que nombre mas horrible!

- Oye, Luke…

- ¿Si?

- ¡¿No te dejas a alguien?

- "¡Glups!" Ui, perdona Remi… Ejejejeje…

- Vas a morir, Luke…

- ¡¿Eh? ¡NOOO!

Y los dos salieron corriendo. Entonces invite a mi doble a pasar y nos volvimos a sentar todos donde estábamos. Se hacia un poco incomodo estar en una habitación con una persona idéntica a ti pero de sexo diferente…

- Bueno… Y ahora, ¿Que?

- No lo se… Pero yo me siento realmente incomoda… Todos vosotros sois… Bueno… Demasiado parecidos a las personas que conozco…

- Es comprensible.

- Pero sobretodo…

Entonces señalo a Lando.

- ¡Tu eres idéntico a Laura! ¡Me asustas y todo!

- ¿Eh?

- Bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿Has llegado hasta aquí por arte de magia o como?

- Bueno… En realidad, todo se ha vuelto blanco de repente y entonces he aparecido delante de tu casa… Pero… Vives en el mismo lugar que yo…

- Que extraño es todo…

De repente, todos dijimos "Hmm…". De pronto, escuchamos un gran estruendo en el piso de arriba. Todos salimos corriendo. Al llegar arriba vimos a…

- ¡Tu!

- ¡Otra vez tu!

- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH? ¡¿UN LAYTON VESTIDO DE BLANCO?

- De nuevo tu… Numero uno…

- Vaya, vaya… Mis cálculos han sido correctos. Veo que ya has conocido a numero siete.

- ¿Numero…Siete?

- La Layton.

- ¡Ah!

- ¡U-Un momento! ¡Y-Yo no me llamo numero siete! ¡¿Y porque tu eres idéntico al yo hombre? ¡¿Quien eres y que quieres?

- Soy Hershel Layton, un popular ladrón buscado por toda la policía.

- ¿U-Un ladrón?

- Exacto, pero a parte de eso, yo puedo hacer algo que nadie aquí presente puede hacer.

- ¿Y que es?

Entonces hizo un pequeño salto y empezó a flotar.

- ¡WAA! ¡¿P-PUEDES VOLAR?

- ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! ¡Lo que hago es controlar el aire!

- Controlar… ¿El aire?

- ¡Exacto!

- Entonces… Los otros Laytons controlan el agua, el fuego, la tierra, el…

- ¡NO, TONTACO! ¡YO SOY EL ÚNICO QUE HACE ESO!

- ¿El que? Controlar el aire, el agua, el…

- ¡SOLO EL AIRE, CABEZA DE CHORLITO!

De pronto Luke empezó a llorar por los insultos de numero uno.

- ¡BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ERES MALO!

- ¡CLARO QUE SOY MALO, SOY UN LADRÓN!

- ¡BUENO, YA VALE LOS DOS!

Y los dos se callaron.

- Gracias de nuevo, Remi.

- ¡Oh, de nada profesor!

- Bueno… Oye, numero uno…

- ¿Si? ¿Que quieres, cero?

- ¿Voy a morir? Lo digo porque estas fuera de mi cuerpo…

- ¿En serio te creíste lo de morir? ¿Pero como se puede ser tan ingenuo?

- Es que parecía que fuera verdad…

- Dejémoslo estar…

- Por cierto, ¿que haces aquí?

- Que va a ser… Quiero libertad.

- ¿Libertad?

- Si, tu alma es horrible, ya te lo dijimos… Por lo tanto, te he "desbloqueado" por decirlo de alguna manera…

- ¿"Desbloqueado"?

- Exacto. Todas las personas también tienen sus partes de alma como tu. Y hay un "sello" que evita que estas salgan del cuerpo de sus amos. Hay dos maneras de salir: la primera es quitando el sello, o también vendría a ser lo que hemos hecho nosotros…

- ¿Y la otra manera?

- Solo es una leyenda, pero… Puedes viajar a los mundos de las partes de alma con una cosa llamada "piedra del tiempo"… Pero… ¡Seguro que eso es falso!

- Nosotros tenemos una de esas piedras.

- ¿Eing?

- L-Lo que has oído…

- I-Imposible…

- Es cierto, numero uno.

- …

- O-Oye, ¿Estas bien? Te has puesto todo pálido…

- Da-me-la.

- ¿Que?

- ¡DÁMELA!

- ¿P-Porque?

- Q-Quiero… ¡Quiero volver a verla!

- Ver… ¿A quien?

Entonces los ojos de numero uno se llenaron de lagrimas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el también tenia su propio corazoncito. Con el rostro girado, dijo lentamente:

- Quiero… Quiero volver a ver a mi maestra… Me lo enseño todo sobre el arte de controlar el aire… Me salvo la vida cuando solo era un niño… Y falleció por mi culpa, por ser un estupido creído… Todavía recuerdo ese horrible dia…

En esos momentos no me creía lo que estaba pasado… Numero uno parecía tan… Diferente… Supongo que el también tuvo un pasado difícil…


End file.
